bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilczy Szaniec/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Znowu przepraszam, że długo go robiłem, ale jest bardzo, ale to bardzo zajebisty odcinek. Tym razem wedrze się do skóry kaszanek, czyli po polsku mówiąc, Wilczy Szaniec. W tle okładka produktu - żołnierz położony na trawie z niemieckim mundurem i snajperką. Wilczy Szaniec to gra opowiadająca o drugiej wojnie światowej tak jak Ardennes Offensive i Airborne Troops. Naszym wielkim celem jest załatwić Hitlera oraz zabić wszystkich niemieckich żołnierzy. Baaardzo dobra fabuła. Oczywiście ironia. Twórcą tej gry jest firma Studio Calaris, a dystrybutorem jest znane i lubiane OniGames. Teraz czas na oceny z neta. w tle oceny Gry-online: 6.1/10 Gery.pl: 7.9/10 Nie znalazłem żadnej innej recenzji tej gry. Może dlatego, że ta gra to żal na kółkach, ale dość gadania. Czas włączania gry i pokazania głównego menu. główne menu - dwaj żołnierze niemieccy stojący obok czołgu panzer II Oto główneeee… Ale zaraz! Gdzie do chuja pana jest główne menu?! Czyżby to, co teraz widzę jest menu? Żal na kółkach. Ile mam jeszcze czekać. Pojawia się menu - przyciemniony prostokąt z jasnoniebieskimi przyciskami. O, już menu się spojawiło. W tym menu jest: nowa gra, wczytaj, zapisz, zaaapisz lol. Jest także: niedziałająca gra po sieci, opcje, sterowanie,rozdzielczość dźwięk i wyjście z gry. Hmmmm… Czy: sterowania dźwięku i rozdzielności nie mogli włożyć do opcji? Dziwne. Jeszcze dziwniejsze jest to, że to menu jest identyczne jak kolejna kaszanka tego studia. okładka gry Tytus, Romek i A'Tomek - główni bohaterowie komiksów Ta kaszanka to Tytus, Romek, a akcent Tomek. Ta gra to żalowa i bezsensowna platformówka z chorymi elementami przygodówki, ale koniec opisywania Tytusa. Czas na Wilczego Szańca. czarno-biały film ukazujący niemieckich żołnierzy Przed głównym menu gry jest intro. Przed tym są fragmenty filmu wojennego z badziewnym lektorem. I jego głos jest taki, jakby robili mu podwójne gardło 24 godziny na dobę i siedem dni w tygodniu. A z resztą usłyszcie sami: głos lektora: …ze stratami posyła do walki kolejne oddziały… Do walki, której już nie można wygrać. w tle rozgrywka Jednym z plusów tej kaszanki jest to, że w grze mamy duuużo broni: kopniak, pistolet, MP40, snajperka, panzerfaus, miotacz płomieni oraz… kiełbasa? OMG. Po co mi to jest? Może da się tym zabić naszych wrogów? napis: „2 sekundy później…” w tle muzyka przewodnia Power Rangers; rzucanie kiełbasą we wroga, śmierć Nosz w dupe. Przegrałem. Kiełbasa nie nadaje się do walki z wrogami, ale ale tą kiełbaskę możemy dać pieskowi, który na chwilę zrobi tak, że nasi wrogowie nie będą strzelać. A swoją drogą: nagranie tego jak dawałem pieskowi kiełbasę było bardzo ciężkie, ponieważ: rozgrywka z dźwiękami gry bo ci idioci wrogowie mają nieuleczalnego pierdolca i zabijają się nawzajem. Tak, w tej grze tak się dzieje. Bez komentarza. ludziki z painta i Volare - „Wino, wino” w tle - Hej Mateuszu! Może się pozabijamy? - Hehehe, dobry pomysł. dźwięk tada.wav z Windows 3.1-XP, wzajemne zabójstwo obu ludzików, koniec muzyki, czarny ekran Tak więc jak mówiłem przeciwnicy to zwykli głos pawełrzondzi: idioci. w tle rozgrywka Kolejną rzeczą, którą można powiedzieć o naszych wrogach to to, że pojawiają się znikąd. Patrzcie: ja sobie tutaj do nich strzelam, a za mną pojawia się niepodziewanie wróg. dźwięk what the **** Kolejnym minusem tej gry jest to, że inteligencja wrogów jest niższa niż chodnik. Kolejną rzeczą jest to, że wróg musi być przy eksplodujących beczkach, żeby go zabić granatem. OMG. dźwięk winylu Widzieliście jak on zdychał? Ale żal. Puszczę w zwolnionym tempie. śmierć Niemca w zwolnionym tempie Oto, co z niego pozostało… o kurwa! Ale żal. Oho, kolejny wróg znikąd. Teraz pokażę, jak rzucę granata do wroga, który nie będzie koło beczki. Rzut granatem No jak ja cie pierdole. Świetny realizm gry, że normalnie żal.ru. Drugim plusem tej gry jest zajebisty kopniak, czyli symulator Chucka Norrisa. theme z Mortal Kombat, pokaz kopnięć napis: świetny ragdoll Nosz w dupę. Przegrałem. I skończyło się kopanie po jajach. Kolejnym minusem są efekty specjalne takie jak: krew, wybuchy i inne takie. Zobaczcie na wybuch beczki. „Wybuch” beczki Ale żałosne. Te płomienie to chyba zrobili w Paincie i wsadzili do gry. Noł koments. Dobra, teraz czas na podsumowanie, bo po prostu nie chce mi się dalej opowiadać o tym gównie. A po drugie: mam ograniczony czas programu. Gra Wilczy Szaniec jest badziewną grą wojenną. Grafika jest bardzo słaba, dźwięki są na baardzo niskim poziomie, grywalność zanika. Jak nie macie nic do brania i chcecie pograć w bardzo słabą kaszankę za 9,99 to proszę bardzo. Ja natomiast tego tytułu nie polecam i już nigdy nie zagram w niego ani razu. Czas na oceny końcowe. Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 1) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2009) Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS)